


Stars

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: And when he finally got him to he looked so… so disgusted. By the sight of Sugawara. Didn’t want to touch him, couldn’t even stand to look at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with making poor suga suffer
> 
> takes place the night of/morning after his talk with daichi and oikawa's confession

When Sugawara wakes up in the middle of the night, he’s shaking like a leaf. He jolts upward in bed, gripping the sheets with white knuckles and staring into the darkness, overwhelmed by anxiety. He’d fallen asleep easily after hearing Oikawa’s confession, feeling safe and warm and loved. Now, however, he’s barely holding himself together. He’d been fine until his peaceful dreams went dark, all of his anxieties coming to life in a horrible, horrible nightmare. He has to cover his mouth to stifle the sounds trying to escape, not wanting to wake Oikawa, and especially not Iwaizumi, no matter how sick he feels.

He startles when he feels Oikawa shift next to him, and then warm hands are around his waist, a face burying itself in his side. Too late, he’s already awake.

Sugawara tries to suck in a deep breath, get his breathing back to normal so that they can both go back to sleep, but it’s ragged and he can feel Oikawa tense up beside him.

“Suga?”

He doesn’t respond at first, stays silent until Oikawa sits up, hands finding his face in the dark. He turns away, not wanting Oikawa to feel the tears on his cheeks.

“M’fine.” He says softly, trying not to wake Iwaizumi and trying to keep his tone neutral.

Oikawa doesn’t give up though, grabbing him again and pulling his face back to his. Soft lips press against Sugawara’s and he inhales sharply, not expecting it.

“Sugaaa~” Oikawa whines at him, “What’s wrong?”

The question has him trembling, and Oikawa doesn’t push the subject again, instead pulling him close and kissing him once more. After a few moments of silence, Sugawara finally speaks.

“I had a nightmare.” He starts, nervous. “About… us.”

He feels Oikawa deflate in front of him, hears the hurt in his voice. 

“Oh.”

“N-not like that,” He rushes to continue, panicking. “I was- You were upset with me. You wouldn’t look at me, wouldn’t… wouldn’t touch me.”

He remembers that harsh voice, telling him to go away. Leave him alone. Remembers calling out to him over and over again, trying to get Oikawa to look at him. And when he finally got him to he looked so… so disgusted. By the sight of Sugawara. Didn’t want to touch him, couldn’t even stand to look at him. 

He still feels those eyes on him, feels so scared. Not being good enough. Not being pretty enough, or experienced enough. Just not being enough.

Soft hands pull him from his thoughts, fingers carding through his hair and tugging their faces close together again. Sugawara can feel their lips, barely touching, and normally it would have him holding his breath with excitement, waiting for one of them to make the first move. But now, it fills him with dread. 

_ “I couldn't have sex with you, I- You weren't enough. I wasn’t attracted to you.” _

Daichi’s words ring through his heads loud and clear, and he shoots backwards, away from Oikawa. His breathing is too fast, his heart pounding in his ears at the memory of Daichi’s face. 

“Suga- Koushi, calm down.” Hands hold his face tight, forcing him to stay still. Stay close. “It’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going to let you go.”

His eyes find Oikawa’s in the dark, face lit up barely by the lights outside the window. He tries to force the thoughts of dream Oikawa away, but it’s hard. All he can see is that look on his face. Disgusting.

“Koushi, stop. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

He does his best to listen to the voice, the real voice, breathes in and out and repeats. Slowly. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I won’t hurt you, I’d never hurt you.” 

Sugawara nods and lets his voice soothe him, soft words washing over him and beating away the memories from his dream. 

“That’s it, shh.” Oikawa kisses him again, lightly  “I’m here, it’s okay.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, Oikawa's hands rubbing his back gently. When he’s finally all calmed down, Sugawara opens his mouth again. 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” 

He glances over at Iwaizumi’s bed, worried he may have woken him as well, but there's no sign of movement from his side of the room, and Sugawara relaxes. 

At Oikawa's insistence, Sugawara lays back down beside him, eyes closing. After a few minutes he hears Oikawa’s breathing slow, and soon his follows as he drifts back to sleep. 

\---

The sun is barely starting to come up when he wakes again, this time in a cold sweat. He can’t remember the nightmare, but he's sure it isn’t far off from what had happened before, and the thoughts leave him feeling sick. 

Oikawa's arms squeeze around him and he looks back over his shoulder, worried he’d woken him again, but he’s still sound asleep. 

Sugawara rolls over in his arms and presses his face against his shoulder to comfort himself, breathing in his scent. It works for the most part, but he’s too awake now to be able to fall back asleep, despite how little he’d been able to rest throughout the night. 

“Mm, Suga?”

Oikawa’s voice makes him jump. Apparently he’s not asleep. 

He doesn’t say anything, instead just pressing himself closer. He almost thinks Oikawa's gone back to sleep again but then there's a hand smoothing down his back, pausing briefly at his hip before darting down to grab at his ass. 

Sugawara lets out a surprised noise and Oikawa chuckles above him, “Good morning, beautiful.”

His face turns bright red and Oikawa pulls back to look at him, clearly pleased with his reaction. Sugawara opens his mouth to speak, but Oikawa's hand comes up to cover his mouth, shaking his head. There’s a playful glint in his eyes as he nods over to Iwaizumi's side of the room, before his hand moves around to Sugawara’s front, pressing against his dick through his shorts. 

Oikawa’s hand muffles the small whine that comes from him, another following when the one on his dick dips boldly into his shorts, fingers teasing him with light touches around the head. 

A very loud, shrill alarm startles both of them, and everything freezes as they hear Iwaizumi grunt, sitting up in his bed slowly. He must not realize they're awake, because he pays them no attention as he grabs some things from his drawers, and leaves the room. 

As soon as the door clicks shut, Oikawa rips the covers away from them and shifts to hover over Sugawara, eyes hungry when they meet his. 

“Iwa takes long showers.” He grins.

Sugawara catches his meaning immediately and his heart races in his chest at the suggestion. All thoughts of his nightmare are gone, replaced by an urgency to touch Oikawa. 

Without warning, he surges upwards to kiss Oikawa, hand coming up to cup the back of his neck and drag him back down with him. Oikawa seems all too pleased to go with him, and his own hands find Sugawara's back. They lift his hips up until they're both flush against each other, Sugawara breaking the kiss to moan at the friction. 

He can feel how hard Oikawa is even through their shorts, and he’s the same, breathing hard into their kiss. 

Suddenly, Oikawa is flipping him over, using his hands on Sugawara's back to position him how he wants him. He pulls Sugawara's hips up so he’s on his knees, face burying in the sheets to muffle the soft groan that escapes him when Oikawa's fingers brush over his hole. They don't stay there though, leaving Sugawara to dig through his nightstand. 

“Oikawa?”

He doesn't get to ask him what he's doing before a slick hand closes around his dick, stroking him slowly. He keens, hips twitching forward at the sensation. 

“You’re so beautiful, Koushi.” Oikawa leans over him, lips at the back of his neck nipping at him there. 

Like this, he can feel Oikawa’s erection pressed against his back, and he rocks back, toes curling at the memory of how it had felt inside of him. He looks over his shoulder as best as he can in his position, biting his lip at the sight of Oikawa’s turned on expression. 

“Are you going to…?” He’s not nervous this time, body aching to be filled by him. 

His heart drops a little when Oikawa shakes his head, but the other soothes him with a kiss to his nape. 

“Mm, Iwa’s showers aren't that long.” He snickers at how red Sugawara’s face turns.

He sits up and Sugawara watches him, eye’s curious and hungry as they rake over Oikawa’s body. His skin is a few shades darker than his own, beautifully sunkissed, and he’s still perfectly in shape. He’s gorgeous. 

Oikawa catches his eyes and smirks at him, licking his lips teasingly before he slides his hand down his chest to circle around his dick, making a show of jerking himself off over Sugawara. His head drops back down to whine into the sheets, one hand going between his own legs to touch himself. Oikawa swats it away though, clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

“Don’t touch.” 

Sugawara isn’t happy, but he listens. Oikawa rewards him with hands on his ass, thumb prodding at his hole but not pushing into it. The hands move him around like a toy, pulling his hips flush against Oikawa’s and pressing his legs together. Sugawara makes a confused noise at the change, until he feels Oikawa’s dick press between his closed thighs. 

“Keep them together.” He breathes, smoothing his hands down Sugawara’s back before grasping his hips roughly. 

He starts thrusting between his thighs, hard dick sliding through them and against Sugawara’s erection with each thrust, creating delicious friction for both of them. The sensation has Sugawara moaning softly into the sheets, until Oikawa grabs at his hair and pulls his head back, eyes pricking with tears at the sting. 

“Let me hear you, Koushi.” 

He does, letting out pleased moans and sighs, until Oikawa can’t take it anymore. He shoves Sugawara back down, forces his legs apart. Sugawara yelps at the feeling of cold lube being dribbled onto him before Oikawa is suddenly pushing into him, no warning and no preparation. 

It’s too much all at once, the sting from not being prepared properly, the feeling of being stretched so far so quickly. Sugawara bites his lip so hard he’s pretty sure it’s bleeding, but all he can focus on is the burn of Oikawa pushing into him.

“A-ahh, I thought y-you weren’t going to!” 

Oikawa seats himself fully inside of him, resting there a moment to let Sugawara adjust a bit, before pulling out and ramming back into him hard.

His voice is a little strained when he speaks, “I couldn’t help myself, you’re just so beautiful.” 

Sugawara shudders and claws at the sheets, the pain slowly fading away into pleasure with every thrust. He sees stars when Oikawa hits his prostate, keening far too loudly and not caring who can hear him. He’s too far gone, too wrapped up in the body behind him, pushing into him and leaning over him. He cries out when teeth sink into his shoulder, opposite from where the other marks are slowly healing. Thankfully, Oikawa doesn’t break the skin this time, but it’ll bruise for sure. Sugawara is starting to not mind. Starting to enjoy the feeling of being marked. Owned. 

“O-Oikawa!” He rocks back against him, and a hand comes around to start stroking him. “Ah, please!”

When they'd had sex the first time it had been rough and fast and ruthless, Oikawa had been pushy and bordering on bullying him. Now though, he give Sugawara what he wants, thrusting into him hard and fast and stroking his dick just the same. It doesn't take long for Oikawa to get close, too sleepy still to try and hold out. With a final thrust, he buries his dick deep within Sugawara and comes inside of him with a low moan. 

He wastes no time in pulling out, roughly flipping Sugawara onto his back and pulling his hips up into the air. Oikawa takes his dick deep into his throat without any hesitation, swallowing him down and sucking him hard. It’s too much sensation, all of it, and before long, Sugawara is tugging at his hair, crying desperately, trying to warn him. 

“A-aah, Oikawa! I'm-”

Oikawa refuses to pull away, humming around him. It goes straight through him, and he comes with a cry of his name, fingers gripping the sheets tight as Oikawa swallows it all down.  Oikawa pulls off of him slowly, lapping at his spent dick until he’s too overstimulated, pushing at him to get him away. 

“No m-more, please.” His voice sounds wrecked, ragged and hoarse from all the noise he’d made. 

Oikawa gives in, letting his hips down to rest on the bed. He moves up to lay beside him, pulling Sugawara against his chest and kissing him breathlessly. 

“You’re so good for me, Suga. So perfect.” He bites at his lower lip. 

Sugawara has to take a second to collect his thoughts before he can reply, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Moments later, the door opens and Iwaizumi comes in, a very irritated expression on his face. He glares at Oikawa, tossing his balled up towel at his face. Oikawa flails, indignant. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Next time you wanna fuck, do it when I don’t have a class.”

Sugawara’s face burns with embarrassment, apologies spilling from his lips. Iwaizumi’s expression softens a bit, but he still shakes his head. 

“You two are a mess, jesus.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him and buries them both under blankets, holding Sugawara close and ignoring Iwaizumi until he’s gathered his things and run off, mumbling about being late because of stupid Shittykawa. 

Despite feeling shame for having been caught, Sugawara feels better under the covers with Oikawa. Reassured that he is wanted. Is enough. 

_ Perfect.  _

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments! i love ideas!!


End file.
